


The Fluffy Stuff

by MotleyMoose



Series: Letterkenny [2]
Category: Letterkenny
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy drabble, Gen, Katy would not be happy with him if she found out, We learn a surprising secret about Wayne, cat got your tongue?, finally some fluff, maybe some cursing?, no angst this time round
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: Happy times in Letterkenny
Series: Letterkenny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794889
Kudos: 20





	The Fluffy Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the start of the collection of fluff I finally have written for the fandom! Enjoy the nonsensical whimsy!!

Whatever you had thought about Wayne in the many years since you’d known him, being a cat-lover did not come to mind. But there he was, laying on the rug in the den, a scraggly gray kitten tucked under his chin and a light smile tugging at his lips.

“What in the ever lovin’ heck do you think you’re doing?” you laughed as you strolled into the room, coming to plant both stockinged feet firmly on either side of the taciturn farmer’s hips.

Wayne raised a sharp eyebrow up at you, barely moving his jaw as he replied quietly, “Since the chores are all done, thought I’d take a little catnap.”

Snorting, you step over to the otherside of him and sink to the floor. “Does Katy know you’ve let one of the barn cats into the house?” You lightly scritched the kitten behind an ear, waking it up enough to stretch and yawn before dozing once more. Gus was the only animal you’d ever seen in the house, minus the orphaned twin calf that had lived in the mudroom two years prior. But the snow had been over two feet thick then, so it was allowed. This, on the other hand…

“Wayne!” Katy called from the backdoor. “You up for Mod3ans tonight?”

Wide-eyed and sturgeon-faced, Wayne sat straight up, smoothly catching the kitten with one broad palm as he pushed himself up to standing. He shoved the sleepy furball into your unwilling hands, giving you a pleading look before bounding out of the den to greet his sister.

It took all you had not to laugh right then and there. Seeing anything other than stoicism on Wayne’s face always brought you joy. You looked down at the little kitten, its little body snugly curled in your hands.

“It’s the little things in life, kitty,” you whispered, stroking its soft fur with your thumbs. “But I sure hope Katy doesn’t catch me red-handed!”


End file.
